


Pulling Pigtails

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Knotting, M/M, Omega Original Percival Graves, Petty Percival Graves, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival is bewildered by how the new alpha magizoologist has turned his department upside down by just existing. He decided to bring Newt down a peg or two, expose him for what he really is (a typical alpha) and restore peace to his work place where he is top dog once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> This is my first foray into A/B/O dynamics.

It wasn’t often that Percival let things get to him but this just wasn’t something he could let go. Almost all of MACUSA was fawning over the new alpha magizoologist consultant and it was sickening. Almost all of the unbonded omegas were throwing themselves at him (with the notable exception of Percival himself – he had standards people!) while betas were somewhat more restrained they were also jostling for the alpha’s attention. The worst of it was that even some other alphas had taken note of the new arrival and some were cautiously exploring the prospects of courting Newt. It was shambolic and Percival was going spare trying to figure out why Newt was getting such special treatment. The man himself seemed so unobtrusive and almost obtuse when it came to others’ feelings towards him. He was the least alpha like creature Percival had had the misfortune to encounter. That was a little harsh though, something he could admit to himself seldomly in the privacy of him own mind. The man was every bit the alpha when it came to his creatures, just not around people. He didn’t posture, didn’t push his way through and seemed to have very little expectation of those around him. His whole demeanour tended more towards and omega than an alpha, a care-taker rather than a protector. His delicate physique did nothing to reinforce his status either, high cheekbones, a lithe body though he was tall, taller than Percival himself. To be perfectly truthful though Percival wasn’t exactly a picture perfect model of an omega himself. He was brusque and absolutely not a people pleaser. In fact he sometimes delighted in pushing other people’s buttons. He was broad, tall and made use of people’s misconceptions when they first assumed he was an alpha. There was no shame in being a career driven omega or being such a high achiever as himself but people could still be quick to judge at times. He was in absolute contempt of what the magizoologist had done to his department in a matter or a few short weeks. All manner of discipline and focus was gone the moment he set foot in the building. It was infuriating. There was nothing for it, Percival was going to have to take matters into his own hands and re-establish the hierarchy he had fought so hard to be at the apex of. Alpha magizoologists be damned to the bottom of the pile.

Percival started off gently. He would ignore Newt. In meetings if the floor was open to discussion he would always make sure to address everyone else’s issues and questions before he would finally and more often than not with an accompanying sigh and eye roll look at Newt for his feedback. It was gloriously petty and by the fifth time Percival had done it he got an impatient stare out of the alpha. He had to fight hard to keep his smirk in check. So much for the other man being the “most benign and forgiving alpha ever” as it was said according to his secretary. It would seem that Percival had managed to annoy him enough for a reaction. He eagerly awaited the retaliation.

The retaliation never came and Percival was absolutely not disappointed in any way what so ever. It just meant he had to up the ante. He kept up with keeping Newt’s opinions last in every meeting however he found a new grievance to bestow upon the man. It was the beginning of another meeting and it was going to be a long one, the agenda filled a whole roll of parchment. When these kinds of meetings were held Percival made it a personal policy to make sure everyone had a warm drink to tide them over. Hey, he was an omega and sometimes it was nice to take care of others, he never denied that. He just rarely indulged that side of himself, his reputation as a hard-ass might come into dispute if he kept it up. It was the beginning of the meeting and he was floating cups to people as they sat down. He knew most of the preferred drinks by heart so it wasn’t a chaotic affair. It was only with mild glee that he watched Newt sit down.

“Ah, our own resident British magizoologist. I know you prefer to stick to your roots and have tea but I think it is high time we introduced you to the true American way. So I’ve made you an Americano.” Percival’s smile was wide and predatory as the cup of black coffee settled in front of Newt. Silence ruled the room. Nobody dared look away as Newt raised his eyes from his cup to the Director. Keeping the eye contact steady Newt reach for the cup. As he stared Percival in the eye he drained the cup in one go.

“Very jingoistic of you Director.” he said and put the now empty cup back on the table. Mutters passed through the room but Newt kept staring at him, a mirthless smile stretched his lips. Percival felt a shiver of thrill pass through him. Before he could do anything about it though the door shut behind the last person and he had to tamp down any urge to challenge Newt further. He began the meeting and turned away from Newt’s unrelenting stare. Percival had to fight hard not to smirk, he had managed to get a raise out of Newt and the meeting had only just begun. He was going to have so much fun today.

The meeting dragged on, Percival asked various members of his team to come up to and explain various projects, cases and whatever else they were working on. He could see Newt losing interest in the whole process. Time to switch things around then.

“Mr. Scamander. Care to update us on what you’re working on?” Percival cut into Newt’s daydream and caused the other man to jump mildly. The pink dusting on his cheeks was adorable. Wait. No. Not adorable. It was hilarious. Percival nodded to himself and stood slightly to the side to let the alpha take his place. However nobody noticed that before the meeting Percival had conjured the smallest of steps at the front of the room. He stood up on it and smiled. Newt came up next to him and looked at him with mild surprise. Normally they were almost eye-level with Newt being two inches taller than him. This time though Newt had to look ever so slightly up at Percival as he stood on his step. He didn’t know why, but it felt good to be the taller one.

“In your own time Mr. Scamander.” Percival gestured grandly towards the table. Newt stared at him for a moment before he turned.

“Right, uhm…” he began. Percival zoned him out and thought about what else he could do to assert his dominance. Once Newt had finished his impromptu speech which absolutely was not on the agenda Percival took his place at the head of the table again. He was only quietly fuming that Newt managed to bumble through his update without any preparation and the others in the meeting were looking at him with open admiration. That was not how he had planned it at all. Damn Scamander and his endearing ways.

The following few days were blissfully Newt free for Percival. The alpha had been sent out to retrieve and rehabilitate creatures from a bust involving a smuggling ring. It gave Percival time to plan. He’d had a few more tricks up his sleeve to re-establish who exactly was top dog. Friday afternoons were known as cake and pastry party day. In the afternoon a tray of sweet pastries would appear on the table next to the communal kitchen. There was always a variety of cakes and Percival had watched Newt enough to know that the man’s favourite was the poppy seed and lemon muffin. Percival held off on getting a pastry that afternoon. He watched and waited while his plan quietly unfolded. Newt was late back from wherever he was that day. There was just one lemon and poppy seed muffin left. Percival casually strolled towards the pastry table and arrived a few steps in front of Newt. Now, while Percival was more of a blueberry muffin type of man, he had been presented with the perfect opportunity and he couldn’t not seize it. With as much casual grace as he could muster he picked up the last poppy seed and lemon muffin.

“Time to try something new.” he said to Newt with a wicked smile and bit into the muffin. Newt’s eyes narrowed in annoyance then he swept up another pastry with some anger. As soon as his back was turned Percival’s smile fell from his face and he almost gagged as he spat the bite out. It was disgusting, how anyone could ever enjoy something so foul was beyond him. He tried to hold back a cough but obviously Newt heard something as he turned back. Percival looked at him with faux innocence.

“It’s disgusting.” he admitted.

“I hope you choke on it.” Newt bit out and strode back to his desk. Percival had to close the door to his office and cast a silencing charm before he could let out a victorious whoop. Scamander wasn’t as untouchable as he made out to be. Nor was he so innocent and shy as he’d wanted others to believe. It was another win for Percival. Now it was time to plot how to reveal his true nature to everyone else.

The weekend passed in a blur for Percival. He had things to plan and a life to get on with. By the time Monday rolled around Percival was confident he had a solid plan that would bring order to MACUSA again just the way he liked it. It was lunchtime and he’d gathered his usual group of friends and colleagues together. Whenever they could they would eat together and today was no different. They invaded the cafeteria, lost in their bubble of gossip and friendship. There were a few tables that could fit them and Percival could have danced with joy when he spotted one that was just over from Newt and his group which included the Goldstein sisters. With only a small amount of jostling Percival managed to get the seat that was back to back with Newt’s. He took great care to not even look in their direction as he pulled the chair out and whacked it into Newt’s one. From the corner of his eye he saw Newt tense momentarily before forcibly going lax. Damn the man was good. Time to get the show on the road.

He began with the gentle teasing of Abernathy. It was well known to them all that the man had the largest unrequited crush on Queenie Goldstein. The whole table joined him, messing around. They jeered at Abernathy’s useless denials and sputtered accusations. What Percival hadn’t accounted for in his grand plan was his friends being, well, for want of a better word, dicks.

“It’s not like you can talk Graves.” Abernathy gritted out. The table as a collective let out an ooooh.

“We know your type.” Delego snickered.

“It’s like watching five year olds in the playground. You’re pulling his pigtails.” Reyes chipped in. The whole table was looking at him in delighted mockery.

“What?” Percival was at a loss for words. “What are you idiots on about?”

“Time to try something new.” Delego imitated him then pretended to gag on an imaginary bit of food. The whole table roared with laughter.

“I’m going to casually ignore you until the last minute and pretend I didn’t see you. At. All.” Reyes mimicked Percival’s eye roll and sigh.

“Oh! I’m looming over you threateningly while going off the agenda completely. I’m not standing on a step at all!” Abernathy gritted out through laughter. “I’ve never seen you want a knot so bad Graves.”

“You are all deluded.” Percival sputtered. The laughter only increased round the table. “At least I am not swooning over him like everyone else. I am trying to get a sense of normalcy back which has been completely absent since that clown has turned up.”

A chorus of ooooh’s rose up again.

“You just want his knot and don’t want anybody else to get to it before you.”

“You’re a crass dick.” Percival shot back.

“You want to be knotted.” Delego’s singsong voice cut through the chatter.

“Fine.” Percival lost his cool. “I’d like nothing more than to ride Scamander’s until he knots me to the point that I feel like I’m going to burst. If only he were alpha enough to act like he actually has a knot and knows how to use it on people rather than just his creatures. Happy?”

Perhaps he’d said that a bit too loudly. The table went quiet and stared at him. No they were staring behind him. Percival could hear the scrape of a chair being pushed back. A shadow loomed over the table. Percival looked wide eyed at everyone else hoping that his instincts were wrong. A hand clamped down on the back of his neck.

“Excuse us.” Newt’s voice was cool and calm. His grip tightened as he dragged Percival out of his chair and marched him out of the canteen by the scruff of his neck like some dog. The whole cafeteria stared at them in stunned silence. As soon as they were out the room excited murmuring started up with the odd moment of bleated laughter.

Newt marched him into Percival’s office and almost threw the man over his desk. The door slammed shut behind them.

“You’ve been behaving like a pup with his first crush.” Newt gritted out, his eyes alight with a dangerous fire. “Is that how you want to be treated? Like a pup?”

Percival shook his head. This was not how he imagined today would go. No, this was way better than that, his traitorous brain piped up. The alpha in front of him was nothing like the almost timid magizoologist he’d known. This was the man he’d seen face down a variety of dangerous creatures, the one who didn’t balk at the thought of standing nose to nose with a dragon. It was an alpha Percival could respect. One he could respond to. A different kind of thrill went through him. Perhaps his friends hadn’t been quite so mistaken in their teasing. He gulped when he realised that he hadn’t listened to what Newt was saying.

“…a lesson.” was all he had caught. He licked his lips and averted his eyes before he could realise what he was doing. It was the most submissive he’d been in a while and it grated all of a sudden. Why was he prepared to bend over like a too eager virgin for the first knot that came their way? It was ludicrous. His eyes snapped back to Newt’s and he bared his teeth. He wasn’t going to make it easy for the magizoologist what so ever. In fact, he will have to work hard to get anywhere near him. Newt saw the change and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Really?” he asked incredulous. Percival nodded with a feral smile. Newt’s reaction was immediate. He was behind Percival in the blink of an eye, his arm pushed into some kind of lock that forced Percival to bend forward over his desk. He tried to fight but Newt pushed on his arm some more. A pained cry escaped his lips. Immediately the hold loosened and a hand rubbed apologetically on his strained arm. Percival took his chance. He spun and kicked out at Newt’s knees. The alpha went sprawling to the ground with a surprised shout though he was up and pressing towards Percival a mere moment later. They grappled, Percival’s papers were strewn all over the floor, a blameless victim of their struggles. It was a surprise to Percival that Newt fought dirty. He imagined the magizoologist to be almost scared to inflict any pain on an omega. Though he pulled his punched before they could really hurt, Percival knew that he’d met his match. These thoughts distracted him and it was his downfall. Newt ducked under a punch, one arm wound its way round his waist while the other clamped on the back of his neck again. Newt’s harsh breath sent hot waves over his cheek.

“Do you submit?” Newt growled in his ear. His body was pressed firmly up against his.

“What if I don’t?” Percival challenged. He felt the other’s body loosen fractionally, creating a bit of space between them before he heard the answer.

“Then I walk out of the door and leave you here. However you will stop with your dumb ploys and behave like the bloody adult you are meant to be. It’s not funny or cute what you’ve been doing. Merely infuriating and embarrassing.”

Percival closed his eyes for a second, the body so close to him was a delicious distraction. It only took him a moment before he went lax in the alpha’s arms and tipped his head to the side to expose his neck. He was done fighting, it was up to Newt to take up his offer now. The alpha’s lips grazed along the side of his neck, taking an appreciative breath to scent him.

“So good for me.” Newt murmured. Percival shivered at the praise. It wasn’t often that he indulged like this.

“I heard you say something about being knotted in the cafeteria.” Newt’s fingers were running up and down his chest now in the most delightful patterns. “Were you serious?”

Percival let out a shaky breath before he turned in those sinfully warm arms. He pressed a kiss against the other’s lips to prevent himself from begging. Newt chuckled into the kiss. His deft fingers began to work their way down Percival’s shirt. It was too slow though, Percival didn’t want to wait. With a wave of his hand buttons came undone and it was a simple matter of shucking their clothes off to the side. Newt purred in pleasure as their chests touched. Under normal circumstances Percival would have been embarrassed by how quickly his body reacted to the soft touches and kisses. However he was far too caught up in Newt to spare any thought to anything other than how good he felt. How perfectly Newt seemed to fit against him. The extra few inches he had over Percival made the crook of his neck the perfect height to nuzzle. A thick trickle of slick meandered down the back of Percival’s thighs when Newt gently clamped teeth on his neck.

All too soon but not soon enough Newt was insistently pushing him to turn around again and gently pushed him so he was bent over his own desk. Newt’s fingers dug into the fleshy globes of his cheeks before running through the slick that was steadily building up. The two fingers that pushed into him made Percival keen. It was too much but not enough.

“Please.” he panted. He wasn’t sure what he wanted but he needed Newt to do something more. Move his fingers or fill him up with his cock. Percival wasn’t picky at that moment.

“Pushy, aren’t you?” Newt growled as he draped his body over Percival. A gasp left his lips unbidden as Newt slowly but surely thrust into him and he had no opportunity to catch his breath as Newt set a punishing rhythm. Newt pushed himself up from where he was draped over Percival, one of his hands held onto his hip, the other clamped once again on the back of his neck. It was maddening, Percival felt as though he was pinned in place by the alpha towering above him and he relished in it. He could only lay there and take what Newt was willing to give him. He couldn’t even push back against the thrusts, he was at the alpha’s absolute mercy. It was like something out of his filthiest fantasies. He, the Director of Magical Security and Head of the DMLE was bent over his own desk by an alpha who earned his respect. It was a heady thought and he could feel himself rushing headlong into the explosions of a climax.

Instead Newt suddenly pulled out and the hand on his hip worked round to squeeze the base of his shaft. Percival let out a pitiful whine at being denied.

“You’ve been an unbearable brat recently. I don’t think you should get to come so easily.” Newt whispered in his ear, “I think you need to work for it.”

With that Newt stepped away from Percival, his sweaty body was hit by the wall of cool air. He turned round to face Newt and reached blindly for the man. Their kiss was vicious, tongues battling, teeth clashing. Percival wrapped arms round the slender waist in front of him and pulled. Newt went willingly enough and sank to his knees when Percival nudged him down.

“Pushy.” Newt said again and nipped at Percival’s thighs. It was so close to where Percival wanted his mouth it made him tremble. However Newt laughed and pulled Percival down into his lap.

“So keen, aren’t you?” a hand brushed through his hair, “I think you need to earn it though.” Newt lay back and it was Percival’s turn to drape himself over the other man. He rubbed himself against the alpha before hands firmly stopped him.

“I think somebody said something about riding me until they get knotted?” Newt threw his own words back at him. Percival groaned but rose up to position himself. The hiss of a breathy yes from Newt as his slowly slid down his length spurred him on.

“You’ve got to work for it.” Newt reminded him and he languidly rolled his hips. Percival wasted no time in starting to move. He was so close already, his tried to sneak a hand round himself but Newt slapped it away.

“You come on my knot or not at all.” he growled. Percival let out a frustrated sob and leaned back his arms bracing behind himself as he moved. Sweat dripped into his eyes. He could feel Newt’s knot starting to swell. The welcome stretch each time he pulled off it. Each downward thrust that little bit more difficult to push through. It was maddening. Newt’s hands grasped his hips to help him move. Percival could feel the welcome curl of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. It furled tighter and tighter until it burst out with rare ferocity. His arms almost gave out behind him as he came. Newt’s hands kept him moving though, his knot almost too large to easily ride. He felt so full as his body squeezed down on the knot. Newt bucked under him and his knot finally inflated tying them together. The groan that pressed through his lips was almost a snarl. His fingers dug into Percival’s hips and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. After a breathless moment Newt swore under his breath. His hands absently petted Percival’s sides who took that as permission to collapse forward onto Newt’s chest.

Newt’s chuckle was unexpected. Percival raised his head from where he lay to look at the other man questioningly.

“I certainly didn’t expect the week to begin like this.”

“Shut up. I’m still your boss technically.”

“And technically I’m your alpha.” Newt shot back before he bit his lips in embarrassment, “I mean. If you want…” he floundered. Percival was surprised by the pleased flush that went through him at the prospect.

“I’d like. Very much.” he said. Newt’s face burst into a smile. Before he could say anything there was a knock on the door.

“Boss?” Abrenathy’s voice called out. Percival was half tempted to ignore him however the lock jiggled.

“Not now!” he called out in a rush.

“You okay boss?” Abernathy just wasn’t taking the hint though he did stop trying to get into the office.

“Fine. Busy.” Percival bit out.

“Is Scamander with you? Nobody’s seen him since he marched you out. Please don’t tell me I need to dispose of a body this evening.”

Newt snorted inelegantly.

“Oh.” Abernathy’s voice took on a gleeful hint. “I’ll let everyone know that you’re in a meeting with Scamander.” he sniggered.

“Thank you Abernathy. Much obliged.” Newt called out. Percival blushed.

“Oh and boss?”

“Just go away already.”

“You may want to move behind your desk. It’s obvious your voice is coming from floor height.” Abernathy squeaked before they heard him scurry away. Percival groaned and dropped his head back onto Newt’s shoulder as the other man laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, my cheeks are still burning after writing this. It has been probably five years since I've written anything so explicit and never in this fandom. Someone shoot me now.


End file.
